1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fun fair roundabouts and more particularly to roundabouts with tubular or cylindrical gondolas.
Description of the Related Art
Some fun fair roundabouts are already known which comprise:
a substantially vertical mast; PA1 means forming a support for a gondola mounted to move in a straight line along the mast; PA1 driving means for moving the means forming a support along the mast between a low position and a high position and vice-versa; and PA1 at least one gondola integral with the means forming a support and mounted in such a way that it is mobile with respect to said means forming a support. PA1 a substantially vertical mast; PA1 means forming a support for a gondola mounted to move in a straight line along the mast; PA1 driving means for moving the means forming a support along a mast between a low position and a high position and vice-versa; PA1 at least one gondola mounted such that it is mobile with respect to said means forming a support. PA1 a hub-shaft pair of which one of the ends is integral with the means forming a support and of which the other end is integral with the side surface of a cylindrical drum, the shaft being mounted such that it rotates about a substantially horizontal axis; PA1 driving means to rotate the shaft about its substantially horizontal axis; and PA1 the gondola comprising at least one cylindrical part housed inside the drum, and guided in rotation in said drum about a substantially vertical axis, and driving means to rotate the cylindrical part of the gondola in the drum, which makes it possible to subject the passengers to a complete revolution about a substantially vertical axis and to a complete revolution about a substantially horizontal axis. PA1 an additional hub-shaft pair of which one of the ends is integral with the means forming a support and diametrically opposite to the hub-shaft pair, the additional shaft being mounted such that it rotates about a substantially horizontal axis; PA1 driving means to rotate the additional shaft about its substantially horizontal axis; and PA1 an additional gondola integral with the other end of the additional hub-shaft pair. PA1 an additional substantially vertical mast; PA1 additional means forming a support, mounted to move in a straight line along the additional mast; PA1 driving means for moving the additional means forming a support along the additional mast between a low position and a high position and vice-versa, in synchronism with the driving means for moving the means forming a support; PA1 an additional hub-shaft pair of which one of the ends is integral with the means forming an additional (sic) support), the additional shaft being guided in rotation about a substantially horizontal axis; PA1 driving means for rotating the additional shaft in synchronism with the means of driving the shaft in rotation, the other end of the additional hub-shaft pair being assembled to the side surface of the drum in a way which is diametrically opposite to the assembly of the other end of the hub-shaft pair and of the drum.
Most often, the means forming a support for a gondola are also mounted such that they rotate about the mast while driving means are provided to rotate said means forming a support about a substantially horizontal axis.
In general, the gondolas are of ovoid shape. Each gondola is suspended from the end of an arm about which the gondola pivots about a substantially vertical axis.
The passengers firstly take their seats in one of the gondolas when the means forming a support are in the low position.
Then, according to a predetermined sequence, the means forming a support rise up along the mast to a high position and rotate about the mast.
Then the gondola is subjected to a rotary movement about its vertical axis.
Finally the passengers get out of the gondola when the means forming a support have returned to the low position.
The Applicant was faced with the problem of making such roundabouts even more attractive.